A New Kind of Twin Theory
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: Aria has a twin sister named Jade...What? When Aria leaves to follow a trail on the -A team, she asks Jade to cover for her. Kind of a "Lying Game-Esq" theme. What does Jade do when Aria's teacher tries to kiss her? One shot for now but I might change it if I get good reviews :) Summary sucks but the stories better-I promise!


**Hey Y'all! This is just an idea I had. It's supposed to just be a one shot, but if you guys like it, just let me know, and maybe I'll keep going with it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marlene King and ABC Family and all the other owner people of Pretty Little Liars. Wait, do you even need a disclaimer for a tv show? I don't know I've only written for books. Oh well! Jade is mine, by the way! **

**Enjoy...**

It had all happened so fast. One minute, Jade was going to meet her twin sister for the first time. The next, she was her twin sister, and Aria was off to who knows where doing who knows what.

Jade had never thought it was possible. That one day she would not only find out that she had a family, but a twin sister? Living in foster care her whole life, Jade had accepted that her life was just that: her life. She didn't have anyone to live it with, and eventually, she was ok with that.

And then one day, she received a phone call from an unknown number. It was hard to remember exactly what she had been thinking. Probably something along the lines of "Holy shit…"

When Aria told her their whole story, Jade was speechless. She had spent her entire life going from family to family, just because her biological parents had only wanted one girl? They had left her at the hospital, taking home Jade's identical twin to raise in a warm, loving home. Well that doesn't sound screwed up at all!

Anyway, when she had agreed to come meet Aria, Jade didn't really know what to expect. But it definitely wasn't this. Aria had basically ditched her the second she showed up. It went a little something like this:

"Wow..." Aria says, holding me in front of her. I feel self conscious under her scrutinizing gaze. I guess she can't think I look too bad though. I mean, we are identical. I laugh mentally, thinking about how I've finally found someone as short as me. "You know, I didn't really know how this would feel. But it's kind of cool. In a really scary way." She continues. "I mean, you look just like me!"

"Yup." I reply."That's kind of what identical means." I try to laugh, but I'm too nervous.

"Mm." Comes her reply. She's still staring at me. Why is she still staring at me? I'm not looking at her like that. Ok, maybe I am. But she did it first!

"So..." I sit down on the park bench next to us. "Do you have any idea where I can stay? A motel or something?"

"Actually," she stares at the ground, playing with her hands. "I need your help." I don't like where this is going. The way shs says "actually" just makes it that much scarier.

"Ok?" I say cautiously.

"Well, it's kind of a really long story. But pretty much I got a lead on this person, people, team, whatever, that's been stalking me and my friends. I really need to follow it, but no one can know. Not even my friends. So I need you to kind of stand in for me while I go search. It's only for a few days, and I promise we can spend some real time together when I get back." She takes a deep breath, finally looking back up at me. "Please?" She adds.

"So you want me...to be you?"

"Well, we are twins right? No one would really know the difference. I can give you some information before I leave so you'll know who everyone is and stuff."

"Wow..."

And now, here I am: walking back to the Montgomery house to be Aria. I go over the information she gave me in my head. Hannah is the blonde going out with Caleb. Spencer is the slim, tall brunette with wavy hair, in a relationship with Toby. Emily is gay and going out with Maya. She has dark hair and tan skin and a swimmers body. Gosh, how am I ever going to remember all this?

Let's see...brother is Mike, mom-Ella, and dad is Byron. Boyfriend...boyfriend...what did she say about her own boyfriend? Ezra! Right, she said his name was Ezra. Sounds like a girls name to me. Aria said all her contacts will be in her phone. I can just call my own phone if I need her since we switched phones. You can do this, Jade. You can do this.

I check the phone to see what house number she typed out for me. 73, it says. Well, I guess I'm home...Here goes nothing!

**Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak  
**  
As I walk into Aria's school in the morning, I think over my night. I don't think I did too bad. I mean, I had a few slip ups, but I don't think anyone really suspects anything.

It's strange to have to keep reminding myself to respond to Aria now instead of Jade. Who would guess that any of this would happen to me?

Walking into English, I realize I don't know where I sit. Think, Jade, think! I wait for everyone to take their seats, and a blonde girl walks up to me. Blone...blonde...who was the blonde? Hannah! Right.

"Hey, Hannah." I say nervously. "What's up?" Two seconds in and I already feel like I'm failing. Oh well, I guess that means the only way this can go now is up, right?

"Nothing, really. Caleb came over, Mom went out with Pastor Ted again. Just the normal stuff. Do you think Spence would ever let us use her lake house again?"

Being the genius that I am, I say the first thing that comes to my mind: "Ummm."

"You're right. You know, I don't see why Emily had to tell her what we did on her grandma's couch the last time." As if I wasn't confused before. She couldn't mean...on their grandma's couch? Wow! "Now she'll never let us use it again. And my mom is barely out of the house anymore..." She complains.

I decide to take advantage of the situation. "Hey, I'm completely blanking. Which one is my seat again?"

"Are you feeling ok? How could you forget where you sit? You certainly spend a lot of time in here." What is she talking about? Why would Aria spend a lot of time in her English classroom?

"I'm fine, ok?" I snap. "Can you just remind me?" Thinking quickly on my feet, I come up with a story. "Mike was watching tv late last night. I didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, sure. One from the window, three rows back."

**Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**

Class passes by mostly uneventfully. Was it just me, or did Mr. Fitz keep glancing up at me? Does he know? Before I can panick, I hear his deep voice say, "Ms. Montgomery, can you stay after class for a minute?" Montgomery. That's Aria's name.

I pause in front of his desk before I make it to the door, shuffling my feet.

"Hey." He says casually. What?

"Um...hi."

"Are you ok?" He asks, walking to the door and closing it. What the heck is going on? What the heck did Aria forget to tell me?

"Mm hm. I'm fine."

"So, do you want to come by the apartment tonight around six? I can order food for you to pick up on your way. How does Italian sound? I think I need a little break from Chinese." Apartment? Is this what I think it is?

"Umm..."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He glances at the door, walking around the desk. Before I know it, his hands are on my waist, lips moving steadily closer to mine. I back up, pulling away and banging into a desk. "Did I do something wrong? What are you not telling me, Aria?" I'm so confused. Why is he acting like there's nothing wrong with what he's doing? He just tried to kiss me for heaven's sake! "Aria?" He asks again.

"I...I have to go." I begin to walk toward the door, but his hand gently latches on to my arm.

"Please. I can't read your mind, Ar. Help me out here. What's going on?" I don't know what to say, so I decide to go with instinct.

"You tell me! You're a teacher. I'm sixteen. Do you realize what you just tried to do is illegal? I could tell my parents and get you arrested!" He looks shocked. Like that's the last thing he expected a sixteen year old girl to say when he tried to kiss her.

"You're kidding right?" He asks.

"Kidding? Why would I be kidding."

"Did something happen that I don't know about? Did you fall and hit your head or something?"

"No! Did you?" He looks like I just slapped him in the face.

"You're not acting like yourself, Aria." I look at the ground, not sure what to say. "Are you even Aria? Or are you like a twin sister I didn't know about or something?" He laughs nervously. Shoot...

"Um."

"No! You're...you're not...you're not Aria?" I shake my head. "Wow." Comes his reply. "Um, I'm sorry can you explain this to me? Because I'm completely lost." I sit down on a desk and begin to explain it from the beginning.

To his credit, Mr. Fitz responded pretty well. He just nods as I finish. "So," he begins. We both jump as the classroom phone rings. He stands to pick it up. I hear my name mentioned. Well, Aria's name, anyway. "Yes, I kept her after class to go over a recent essay. Yes. I'm sure she'll figure out a way to get the notes. Mm hm. Ok. Thanks, bye." He hangs up the phone and comes to sit in front of me on his desk again.

"So." I start. "You and Aria are a couple? And she's...you know, ok with it."

"Yes. I can promise you I haven't done anything she wasn't ok with. This is a two way thing. God, I can't believe I'm sharing my biggest secret with a girl I met 10 minutes ago..."

"This is completely crazy." I agree. "Maybe we should call Aria. She obviously didn't want anyone to know about the switch and you probably want to talk to her. We switched phones, so I have hers and she has mine now."

"Yeah. Would you mind if I talked to her first?" He asks as I pull out the phone. I shake my head, handing it over to him.

"My number is In there already." I say. He looks up and I realize I never even told him my real name. "I'm Jade by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jade." He searches through the contacts in the phone. I know he found it when he brings the IPhone up to his ear and signs loudly. The phone call went pretty much like this:

**Aria: "Jade? What's wrong?"  
Ezra: "It's not Jade, Aria. It's me.  
Aria: "Ezra?"  
Ezra: "Bingo."  
Aria: "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ezra. I really did want to tell you. But you know how hard it is to keep a secret these days. With -A hiding around every corner, I didn't want to risk you getting hurt."  
Ezra: "you're out there all alone?"  
Aria: "Yeah. I should be able to come home soon, though. Maybe three days?"  
Ezra: "Three days!? Aria, what if something happens to you. Can I come help you? I can just call in sick for a few days."  
Aria: "Ezra, I love you so much. Which is why I can't let you come into this. There are so many ways -A can hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because you came out here to save me."  
Ezra: "And that's exactly why I should be there with you. What would I do if I lost you?"  
Aria (murmuring): "Well I'm sure Jackie or Maggie or Simone would be happy to comfort you."  
Ezra: "Aria...please. Just let me come help you."  
Aria: "Fine. Just please be careful not to tell anyone. Jade should be able to cover for me until I figure this out."  
Ezra: "Jade. Right. Wow...so you're a twin. That's going to take some getting used to."  
Aria: "Yeah. How did you even know?"  
Ezra: "I um...I tried to kiss her after class. She freaked out on me and graciously informed me of how illegal and wrong we are."  
Aria: "Wow...ok. I'll text you an address to meet me at."  
Ezra: "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, Ar. Be careful.  
Aria: Love you, too. I'll see you soon. **

Ezra looks up at me as he hands back the phone. "Well...it was nice to meet you, Jade. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

I smile, more like a grimace, and look at the ground. "I can tell you really love her. Tell her I say hi. I'll see her when she gets back." He nods and begins to walk towards the door. He begins to cough and I laugh.

"Hmm. It seems I'm coming down with something. I guess I'll go home and get some rest..."

**Well...I hope you liked it! Remember, if you want me to keep going you're gonna have to review :) So review review review!**

**Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret...**

**~PrettyLittleEzrahaulic**


End file.
